


Автолатрия

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Self-cest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Мастер твердо верит в любовь к себе.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autolatry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824898) by [Culumacilinte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte). 



> По заявке: «Дельгадо!Мастер/другой Мастер, автолатрия — поклонение самому себе».

— О, взгляни на себя! Просто взгляни. На. Себя!

И Мастер не стал просто смотреть: он без промедления вторгся в личное пространство более юной версии самого себя, по-кошачьи вертясь вокруг и выбивая пальцами самодовольную, собственническую чечетку на его плече, одетом в накрахмаленный, графитово-серый костюм. Вторая его рука немедленно потянулась к подбородку; большой палец стал поглаживать тонкую эспаньолку. Что за новизна — делать это со стороны!

— А борода, о, эти белые полосочки и все остальное; Рассилон великий, каким стильным я был в этом теле. А глаза! — Он издал звук, и, надо признать, неприличный, учитывая, что все, что делал Мастер — это смотрел. — Ничего себе! Неудивительно, что я гипнотизировал все, что попадалось под руку — с такими-то глазами. О чем думал Доктор? И, если уж речь о гипнозе, напомни мне потом рассказать о задаче, с решением которой я успешно справился, тебе понравится. Ты, мой дорогой я, весьма красивый паршивец. Говорил ли тебе кто-нибудь об этом на днях?

Глаза, щедро рассыпанные морщинки в уголках которых так его очаровали. Усы юной версии Мастера, которые топорщатся вокруг веселой, снисходительной улыбки.

— На днях — нет, но я ценю твое мнение.

Усмешка старшего, напротив, была широкой, сверкающей и зубастой.

— И-и-и, если мой расчет времени верен — а я знаю, что верен, потому что, прямо скажем, это же я, приветик! — Он широко раскрыл глаза, легко и язвительно поведя рукой. — Если я все рассчитал правильно, ты, по милости этого разодетого в бархат идиота из ЮНИТ, страдаешь от запущенного случая недоеба, а у меня есть ощущение, что в этом теле минеты у меня будут получаться просто восхитительно. Не хочешь проверить?

Он качнулся на каблуках. Несколько мгновений младший Мастер казался порядком ошеломленным — его тщательно отработанная невозмутимость после неожиданного предложения рассыпалась в прах. Его старшая версия издала лающий смешок, и он снова взял себя в руки, окидывая самого себя оценивающим взглядом.

— Вижу, в этом воплощении ты молодой да ранний. И, кажется, ненормальный. Хотя, — элегантно приподняв бровь, он непонятно зачем дернул себя за и так идеально выровненную манжету, — этому телу идет, надо признать. Не совсем привычный для нас типаж.

— Нет, — с усмешкой согласился Мастер. — Молодой, красивый — этого я хотел и это получил. Неплохо, правда? Непривычно, но хоть какое-то разнообразие. И ты тоже станешь ненормальным. — Выражение его лица на секунду свернуло с пути неприлично самодовольного к холодному самоосознанию, но тут же вернулось обратно. — Великолепно снова быть собой.

Младший Мастер не стал спрашивать. В конце концов, времена для вопросов своим будущим воплощениям случались, но он решил, сейчас как раз неподходящее. Вместо того, чтобы задавать вопросы, он шагнул вперед, прямо к самому себе — так близко, что одного глубокого вдоха было бы достаточно, чтобы коснуться своей грудью груди другого, — протянул руку и взял себя за подбородок: черная кожа перчатки на гладко выбритой коже лица. Мягкие черты, немного курносый нос, глубокие ореховые глаза, особенно сейчас, когда они щурились. Да, решил он. Непривычно, но совсем неплохо. И, признал он, опустив взгляд, весьма милые губы.

— Признаю, — сказал он, — наш дорогой Доктор последнее время меня... изрядно напрягал.

— Ах, и я подзабыл, каким умилительно благонравным был в эти времена. — Старшая версия Мастера поджала губы в слегка насмешливой гримаске, а младшая, понимая, что так называемое благонравие требуется опровергнуть как минимум символически, приподнял большой палец и прижал к губам. Сжимая остальными пальцами челюсть своего старшего воплощения, он нажал на его нижнюю губу так крепко, что мог ощутить за ней очертания зубов, так крепко, что это наверняка было больно — по крайней мере, чуть-чуть. Старший Мастер только усмехнулся, продемонстрировав мелкие, острые клыки.

Как выяснилось, в своей оценке старший Мастер нисколечко не ошибался: минеты у него получались восхитительно. А эти его нежные розовые губы смотрелись даже лучше растянутыми, припухшими и блестящими от слюны. Младший Мастер, вызывающе глубоко кончив в свое же собственное горло, прилег, удовлетворенный, на диван, чтобы отдышаться, пока старшая его версия водила руками по его телу, с придыханием вознося дифирамбы широкой груди, крепким бицепсам, губам...

Мастер нежился в лучах восторга и чувствовал себя в самом деле великолепно, хотя и был совершенно не в силах перестать краснеть и вспыхивать, когда комплименты начали становиться гораздо непристойнее. Тогда старший Мастер перевернул самого себя на живот и трахнул между крепко сжатых бедер, шепча проклятия и задыхаясь, с восторгом перечисляя свои многочисленные, потрясающие достоинства.

Впоследствии именно младший Мастер уговорил старшего ненадолго задержаться. Они сидели, развалившись, в гостиной ТАРДИС Мастера; младший был одет в декадентский халат из парчи, но в остальном полностью вернулся к своей обычной ухоженной опрятности — волосок к волоску, ни капли румянца на щеках. Старший был целиком, бесстыдно обнажен — волосы растрепаны, глаза блестят. Оба курили сигары и пили бренди.

— Итак, — спустя мгновение произнес младший Мастер сквозь облако дыма, — надеюсь, ты собираешься рассказать мне о своем последнем плане?

Глаза старшего Мастера вспыхнули.

— О да. Ты никогда не думал об удаленном гипнозе? Я имею в виду, тот же эффект без необходимости говорить «ты будешь подчиняться мне» каждому бедному тупице, которым хочешь управлять? Не отвечай, я и так знаю, что нет. А я вот взял и сделал. Гипноз через спутник и мобильный телефон; под моим каблуком очутятся целые страны! Они сделали меня министром обороны. Следующий шаг — стать премьер-министром, а уж тогда... — Усмешка озарила его лицо: широкая, безумная, сверкающая.

Медленнее, но с бесконечным наслаждением на лице, младший Мастер улыбнулся в ответ, расслаблено уронил голову на спинку кресла и издал продолжительный, удовлетворенный смешок. Когда этот смешок сошел на нет, Мастер обратил свой довольный взгляд — настолько пылкий, чтобы быть, как и должно, гипнотическим — на самого себя.

— О, мой дорогой, дорогой Мастер, как же ты мне нравишься!

Старший Мастер ухмыльнулся и послал себе воздушный поцелуй.


End file.
